love is as follows
by Version.INFINITY
Summary: Sakura, I know you were the one who changed my status from Single to In an Open Relationship with Uzumaki Naruto. Don’t ignore me.


...

...

...

**Uchiha Sasuke** changed his status from Single to In an Open Relationship with **Uzumaki Naruto**

_Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga and 26 others like this._

_View all 14 comments_

_**Naruto **__I repeat: What. The. Hell!?_

...

...

...

* * *

**love is as follows**

* * *

...

...

...

**10:12 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

Something you want to tell me?

...

...

...

**10:13 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From:** Blossums101

Oh hello to you too, pig.

I'm doing fine, nice of you to ask.

...

...

...

**10:15 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

You're hilarious, forehead.

As I was saying, something you want to tell me?

Something along the lines of "I changed Sasuke's status from single to in a relationship with UZUMAKI NARUTO"

...

...

...

**10:17 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From:** Blossums101

It's in an OPEN relationship with Uzumaki Naruto; get your facts straight, Ino.

And I have no idea what you're talking about.

Go away.

...

...

...

**10:18 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

Don't play dumb with me!

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who did it.

...

...

...

**10:20 AM **

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

Sakura?

...

...

...

**10:22 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

...

SAKURA?

...

...

...

**10:25 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

HARUNO SAKURA!

You are SO not ignoring me!

AS FREAKING IF.

...

...

...

**10: 28 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

God, you are such a bitch.

And Hinata says hi.

...

...

...

**10:31 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

Dude.

WHAT THE HELL?

...

...

...

**10:32 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

Do you know how many people have come up to me and congratulated me for coming out of the closet?!

TOO MANY.

WHAT THE FUCK MAN.

WE ARE _NOT_ GAY LOVERS.

...

...

...

**10:34 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

Not to mention both my reputation and chance of pimping out with members of the opposite sex is now gone thanks to you!

...

...

...

**10:35 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

What the hell did I do to deserve this cock block!?

...

...

...

**10:36 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

Sasuke?

...

...

...

**10:37 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

SASUKE?!

...

...

...

**10:38 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

OI.

I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, TEME.

DON'T IGNORE ME.

...

...

...

**10:40 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From: **Uchiha89

Shut up, dobe.

I didn't do it.

...

...

...

**10:41 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

What do you mean you didn't do it?

Cause you know the fact that Uchiha Sasuke changed HIS status on HIS account totally indicates YOU didn't do it.

...

...

...

**10:43 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From: **Uchiha89

I didn't do it.

It's called being hacked.

Dumbass.

...

...

...

**10:45 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

Well if you didn't do it then who did?!

...

...

...

**10:46 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

YOU.

...

...

...

**10:47 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

YOU YOU YOU!

...

...

...

**10:49 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From:** Blossums101

Me.

...

...

...

**10:50 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

How could YOU?

...

...

...

**10:51 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From:** Blossums101

How could I...?

...

...

...

**10:52 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME AND SASUKE GAY LOVERS?

NOT COOL, SAKURA.

NOT COOL.

...

...

...

**10:54 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From:** Blossums101

Aa.

About that...

Sorry?

...

...

...

**10:54 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

You can shove your fake apology up my ass!

AN ASS THAT HAS NOT BEEN TOUCHED BY TEME THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

I mean seriously, Sakura.

Sasuke?!

...

...

...

**10:56 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From:** Blossums101

Okay, I'm really sorry; Naruto, but Sasuke-bastard-face-that-is-such-a-bastard-he-takes-bastard-to-a-whole-new-level deserved it.

You were unfortunately the first person that came to mind.

...

...

...

**10:58 AM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **Hyuuga04

Heh.

...

...

...

**11:00 AM**

**To: **Hyuuga04

**From: **Uchiha89

Shut up before I make you.

...

...

...

**11:01 AM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **Hyuuga04

I'd like to see you try.

...

...

...

**11:02 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

Damn.

What did Teme do to deserve that?

...

...

...

**11:03 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From:** Blossums101

What DIDN'T he do to deserve that?!

...

...

...

**11:04**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

...

Um, yeah.

Sorry, I don't know if you know this, but I can't read minds.

So...

Huh?

...

...

...

**11:06 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From:** Blossums101

I'm just so tired of trying to interpret his emotions.

Every day I get mixed signals: Does he like me or does he not?

WHY DOES HE MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED?

I'M SO SICK OF IT!

URGH.

Kay I have a quiz next period; I'll talk to you later.

...

...

...

**11:07 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

Sure, np!

...

...

...

**11:08 AM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

You effed up big time.

Oh, btw, Sakura was the one who hacked you.

Cause you effed up.

Big time.

...

...

...

**11:10 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From: **Uchiha89

?

...

...

....

**11:13 AM**

**To:** RamenKing7

**From: **Uchiha89

Dobe?

...

...

...

**11:15 AM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

Like the song goes: If you like it then you should've put a ring on it!

....

....

....

**11:19 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From: **BlondieLove52

Mind telling me what's going on now?

...

...

...

**11:20 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From: **Blossums101

Quiz time.

Like legit.

Ask Naruto.

...

...

...

**11:21 AM**

**To: **RamenKing7

**From: **BlondieLove52

What the HELL is going on, Narutard?

...

...

...

**11:23 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From: **RamenKing7

...Narutard?

...Seriously?

...

...

...

**11:24 AM**

**To: **RamenKing7

**From: **BlondieLove52

You're ignoring the point.

I repeat: What the HELL is going on?!

Sakura told me to ask you.

...

...

...

**11:25 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From: **RamenKing7

...Did she now?

...

...

...

**11:27 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

YO.

Ino said you told her that I can tell her the 411?

...

...

...

**11:29 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

SAKURAAA?

HELLO?

YOU THERE?

...

...

...

...

**11:30 AM**

**To: **RamenKing7

**From: **BlondieLove52

If you're asking Sakura she's doing a test right now.

Tool.

...

...

...

**11:32 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From: **RamenKing7

...Oh yeah.

...

...

...

**11:33 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** RamenKing7

...

I forgot.

My bad.

Well, good luck on your test!

...

...

...

**11:35 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From: **RamenKing7

Well basically Sakura is sick of Sasuke for not telling her his feelings (the one EVERYONE knows) and took her anger onto facebook.

...

...

...

**11:37 AM**

**To: **RamenKing7

**From: **BlondieLove52

Seriously?

...

...

...

**11:38 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From: **RamenKing7

Seriously.

...

...

...

**11:40 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **BlondieLove52

So how long have you known forehead?

Like, your whole LIFE.

And how long have you liked Sakura?

Hm, let me see...basically your whole LIFE.

What is this?!

Some freaking 17 year old plan to woo her?

YOU EFFED UP.

...

...

...

**11:40 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **BlondieLove52

Big time.

...

...

...

**11:42 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **BlondieLove52

Btw, I have class with Sakura right now.

Guess what she's listening to.

"...He wasn't what I wanted what I thought no, he wouldn't even open up the door, he never made me feel like I was special, he isn't really what I'm looking for..."

You effed up so bad she's listening to Avril Lavigne.

Idiot.

...

...

...

**11:43 AM**

...

But I always open the door for her...

...

...

...

**11:45 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From: **BlondieLove52

...

Facepalm.

...

...

...

**11:47 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

Hey.

...

...

...

**11:49 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

Sakura?

...

...

...

**11:52 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

Haruno.

...

...

...

**11:52 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

Sakura, I know you were the one who changed my status from Single to In an Open Relationship with Uzumaki Naruto.

Don't ignore me.

...

...

...

**11:53 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

Fuck.

Sorry that was bad.

Can you just let me explain?

...

...

...

**11:55 AM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From:** Blossums101

No.

I'm busy right now.

...

...

...

**11:56 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

It'll only take a minute.

...

...

...

**11:57 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** BlondieLove52

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?

LET HIM EXPLAIN.

...

...

...

**11:58 AM**

**To: **BlondieLove52

**From:** Blossums101

Wtf?

Ino?

...

...

...

**11:59 AM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** BlondieLove52

No shit.

I'm beside you; obviously I'd be reading your conversation.

Now let him Sasuke explain!

Can't you see how hard he's trying?!

...

...

...

**12:00 PM**

**To:** Uchiha89

**From:** Blossums101

Fine.

What do you want Sasuke?

...

...

...

**12:02 PM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

It's just I'm sorry.

...

...

...

**12:04 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From:** BlondieLove52

That's it?

...

...

...

**12:04 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From:** Blossums101

...that's it?

...

...

...

**12:04 PM**

**To: **RamenKing7

**From:** BlondieLove52

Your best friend fails.

Like fails so bad that the sun would start crying fail.

...

...

...

**12:05 PM**

**To:** BlondieLove52

**From:** RamenKing7

Seriously?

...

...

...

**12:06 PM**

**To: **RamenKing7

**From:** BlondieLove52

Seriously.

...

...

...

**12:08 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From:** RamenKing7

Dude.

Do you WANT to die girlfriendless?

How about a little effort huh?!

Che.

And you call yourself an Uchiha.

...

...

...

**12:10 PM**

**To: **Blossums101

**From:** Uchiha89

No, damnit, you annoying woman.

It's just I like your quirks, the way you smile, your initiative, everything.

What I'm trying to say is I like you, Sakura.

A lot.

You make me feel all...bubbly and stuff.

And I'm sorry that it took so long to tell you.

So...yeah.

...Meet me at your locker?

...

...

...

**12:13 PM**

**To: **RamenKing7, LaziieGenuis18, Hyuuga04 ......

**From: **BlondieLove52

FORWARD: LOLOL Sasuke's love confession!

...

...

...

**12:12 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From:** Blossums101

ROFL at your epic fail of a love confession.

But I liked it.

A lot.

Forgiven.

I'm on my way.

...

...

...

**12:15 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **RamenKing7

AHAHAHA!

ALL BUBBLY AND STUFF?

BAHAHA.

WIN.

...

...

...

**12:15 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **WhiteEyedGirl09

Congratulations, Sasuke!

It was a very heart spoken confession.

...

...

...

**12:16 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **Hyuuga04

Heh.

...

...

...

**12:16 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **LaziieGenius18

And you're a prodigy...how?

...

...

...

**12:16 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **Ten10

AWWW.

That's so cute!

Didn't know you had it in you, Sasuke!

...

...

...

**12:17 PM**

**To: **Hyuuga04

**From: **Ten10

Why couldn't _you_ have done a cute love confession for me like Sasuke?!

...

...

...

**12:18 PM**

**To: **Uchiha89

**From: **Hyuuga04

Damn you, Uchiha.

...

...

...

...

**Uchiha Sasuke** changed his status from In an Open Relationship with **Uzumaki Naruto** to In a Relationship with **Haruno Sakura**

_Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino and 32 others like this_

_View all 26 comments_

_**Naruto**__ HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU PEOPLE TO UNDERSTAND?_

_WE WERE NEVER GAY LOVERS!_

_**Sasuke **__..._

...

...

...

* * *

Blah.

Fail.

Seriously.

And sorry this was just kind of random junk I made up in my head...At least I'm not dead?

....

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
